The Doctor and Her
by Dancer-Nixy
Summary: The Doctor may not remember everything about his past yet but as time moves forward he tends to run into a certain girl over and over again but eventually The Doctor comes to realize who she really is and not only that once she remembers it becomes harder and harder for her to not meddle in with The Doctor's life. Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Every time someone asks me what my name is I always take a long pause as if Willow isn't my real name and that the life I was living wasn't real at all. I'm a human but wherever I go it's like I know more about this world than the average 20 year girl who only works in a shop. The last thing I remember was being on the ground in a museum of sorts 10 years ago and there was an old man next to a painting that seemed to be missing it's main subject. This old man told me to go by the name of Willow and told me to live my life here. To go to school and get a job. To live in a apartment and get a mate of sorts and just live a happy simple life. Then he handed me a watch telling me that when the time was right I were to open the watch and everything that didn't make sense to me would make sense then. Without opening the watch I observed, studied, experimented, and played with the watch but no matter what I did its just an ordinary watch.

I grew up in the system all of my life, with no home or last name to call my own until I turned 18 and graduated from high school. My flat is small but it does me good not to mention a weird old red phone box in the backyard of the apartment complex. Kids play around it a lot and talk nonsense as kids do. As the years went by on earth I started feeling lonely as anyone would if you have no friends or family. That's when it happened, I was looking out my bedroom window when I noticed a strange plane of sorts crashed into Big Ben. Curious to what was going on I turned on the news and people are running around crazily claiming it's a ufo crash. Mysteriously the prime minister has also vanished into thin air. That's when my dog, Berny, started barking at the Tele.

"You're right Berny, an alien crash landing along with the prime minister to be convieniently missing. It doesn't make any sense." Berny being the only friend I have in the world watched me worriedly as I packed my backpack with my computer, headphones, and other "spy gear". As I sling my back pack over my shoulder I look back at Berny who wines and looks at me with sad eyes.

"You act like this is the last time I'm going to see you boy. I'll be back soon. Be good and watch the flat." I grab the watch and put it in my pocket and lock the door behind me. I get on my motor bike and head down to the crash site. They were taking something out of the ship so I use my binoculars and the shape was somewhat odd. Parking my bike past the building where the government had put the body and out of site I waited until it got a bit dark and snuck inside without being seen by using my hook shot to link the two roofs together and glided across as the guards on the outside were focusing on the streets thanks to the lovely reporters. Then I put on the white doctor coat with my fake ID and hid the pack on the roof walking into the building as if I was meant to be there and luckily pulling it off.

Walking down the halls I find a pig running out of a room on its hind legs towards the soilders and then a soilder raises his gun towards the creature.

"NO! Don't…" But my defense was over shot by the man killing the poor creature. Instead of being happy that the "terrifying" creature was gone I began to cry out of sorrow for the poor thing as a man came out of the same room screaming at the man,

"What did you do that for? It was scared! It was just scared." Then he picked up the lifeless creature carrying it back into the room that looked like the autopsy area you see on shows like NCIS. Wiping the last of my tears I listened in on the conversation that the man and female doctor were having and he said that the alien was a fake and that his name was The Doctor. After hearing that I ran down the halls with more tears streaming down my face and went back up to the roof sobbing.

"What is the matter with me?" I thought, "These tears, they're happy? Why? Do I know that man? What's going on?" Grabbing my pack I heard the door open and shut and by reaction I grab my pistol out of my pack and turn around quickly to find a soilder, a skinny pale soilder pointing his gun right at me and me pointing my pistol at him. Trying to stop my tears and trying to look tough I held my gun right at him. The man stood there seeming emotionless and strong. Being as tall as he was and as short as I was he definitely looked like he would win in my eyes.

"State your name, occupation, and business here in this hospital." He demanded.

"Why should I? I have no idea who you are nor do I want to know what kind of man works for the government and points a gun at a crying and helpless girl." I responded. The man kept the gun locked on me and smirked at my response.

"That crying and helpless girl you claim that you are doesn't seem so helpless because that girl is also pointing her pistol at me." I studied that man, he is trembling a bit while holding that gun, meaning he has never had to point it at a civilian before but he was cocky. Lowering my gun and putting it in my pack I turned around continuing to let the tears fall silently.

"My name is Willow, I work as a cashier in a shop, I was just curious as to what was going on and as I thought it was too simple." I started to play with my watch after I took it out of my pocket. "The alien crash was faked. In case your superiors don't understand that you may want to tell them." Suddenly the skinny man hugged me from behind and his head was on my shoulder. He was squeezing me tight as if he was so happy to see me.

"I'm so happy you're safe." He said in the most hushed voice ever but before I could respond he seemed to have come to his senses and straightened poster as I turned around. He handed me a slip of paper with his number on it.

"I would like to go out for fish n chips sometime Miss Willow. Please make your escape and contact me at this number if you would ever want to go out." As I took the slip he started to turn around to walk away as I took his posture.

"State your name, occupation, and business here."

"Reece, soilder of the UK's army, and to guard the area. Now before the other soilders notice my absence please make your escape." Smirking myself I take my pack and as I'm about to glide over I turn around and smile at the man.

"Await my phone call Reece. I'll be calling you soon." Gliding over the roof I go back to my place to hack in to the royal navy so I can stop whatever violence that I need to. Once at home I see that it has become morning and not only that but that also there was a missle heading towards the office building for the prime minister so I help the aledged hacker block off the counter hacking attacks. The next day this woman Harriet Jones was all over the news with all of the credit for saving the world. Petting Berny I call that Reece soilder and make a dinner date for fish n' chips and being friendless made it difficult to know what to wear or how to do my hair for a date, whatever a date is. I thought that with the final outfit I chose that the watch made a nice accent to it that I made the watch into a necklace. That's when Reece showed up to my flat and took me out to eat. After that we went on a walk by the port.

"Can I ask you something Reece?" I asked as we walked along the water edge.

"Sure, anything." Reece responded taking my hand as if it were instinct. In my mind I was shocked but at the same time it felt comfortable, like I have held this hand before.

"In hushed tone on the roof a few days ago you said that you were so glad that I was safe. What did you mean by that?" Reece looked at me with a sad smile on his face and squeezed my hand tighter.

"I just simply hugged a crying girl and said what I felt to be most comforting." I let go of his hand feeling saddened almost to the point that I started crying and stopped walking and covering my face.

"Why then?" Reece turned around and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Willow, what's wrong? Why what? Why are you crying?"

"If that's the case then why is holding your hand so familiar? Why did you choose those words to say to me? Why do I feel like this Willow person isn't real? Why is there so much information in my head? Why did I cry tears of joy after figuring out that that man calls himself The Doctor?" I removed my hands from my face. "Why do you look like someone I know when for the past ten years I have lived in the system and had no friends? Mind answering these questions because with my first question you had a sad smile. Unless I am a loon you definitely had a sad smile." Reece smiled happily and quickly but gently wiped my tears away.

"Willow, listen to me, look down at your pocket watch." I looked down and saw that it was glowing. "I know this will sound crazy but all of your questions will be answered if you just open that watch. The old man told you that remember? You will also remember how I know that when you open it. Please, just open the watch and trust me."

Unsure of what to do or why this man and I had quickly escalated to this point I decided to take a leap of faith and open the watch. Among opening the watch I felt a huge flood of information pushing itself back into my brain. Like a bright golden light of wisdom that was replaying things that I had so easily forgotten and then a face, no two faces appeared before me. One of a little boy reaching his hand out to me and a older man walking away as if I was never going to see him again. The little boy had the name The Soilder while the old man had the name The Doctor and then my name, or what seemed to be my name, The Commander. That name felt right and as if I saw myself as a little girl I was running towards the old man begging him to stop and to stay with me and the little boy, but I was being held back by the little boy and then the past ten years of my life played and there was always that same little boy that followed me until after high school where the boy was no where in sight and then Reece.

The boy was Reece after that all of the rest of the information continued to flow into my brain. When I could see Reece's face again I looked up at him since he was calling my name over and over again. He looked so panicked and adorable like he did during the war in Gallifrey when I was reaching to someone very important to me.

"Reece you are my best friend and always have been such a worrywart. Of course I remember you I only fell in love with you on that day during the war. At the age of 98 I was still a child but never the less I fell in love with you." I grabbed him and kissed him as if it were a long time coming and him kissing back only confirmed that I had my Soilder back. Not only that but my memories and who The Doctor was and still is to me. But I cannot meet with The Doctor until a later day. I knew also I couldn't just abandon everything to adventure throughout the universe. Breaking from the kiss I have never seen Reece more red.

"Well, um… now that you have your memories back, what now? What do we do now?"

"Well Reece you could let me up first and then let's go back to my flat and move on from there." Walking hand in hand with my soilder I knew that the explaining and planning was going to take a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reece's POV

She remembers everything now but I never knew that she returned my feelings. The Commander keeps me full of surprises. Her planning skills have not changed at all. She is still very skilled and that's why I was assigned to be her partner during the war. Technically we were suppose to help the council end it but eventually Willow grabbed my hand and left searching for her father. I remember running into the Doctor and they were arguing about what should be done to end the war and he called her "nothing more than a war enthusiast." Now that is not true about her, she hated every minute of it but wasn't sure how else to help work towards the end of the war. Anyways, she just lead me into this little flat that she has. Her dog Berny does not seem to like me very much, he's probably not used to having an actual human being in the flat other than the rent collector.

"So, I'm glad you remember everything Commander but why are we here?" I asked her. She was running around putting things in a pack and searching for things. Berny, growling at me, also kept an eye on her. Running around like a loon she finally responded me in quite a fast pace,

"I'm looking for any types of clues as to where my tardis is, the rules I wrote for time travel, my sonic screwdriver, and I need to pack in order to feed Berny and for all kinds of travel across the universe! Aren't you excited? We will find the Doctor at the time I need to run into him and not to mention help him set the rest of Gallifrey free! Oh, and I prefer Willow to Commander Reece." Her words were almost like a blur but I think I understand most of it.

"Wait, Willow is the name the system gave to you. You have also been calling Reece instead of Soldier which is the name I chose on Gallifrey. Why don't you like Commander. It was your chosen name was it not?" Her running about just stopped and she gave me the world saddest smile that I have ever seen. I didn't know how to respond and then she acted like her excitable self again and continued searching her flat.

"I prefer my human name don't you? I like your's, it definitely suites you well. That's why I prefer Willow. To me the Commander is dead and now you have me, Willow. A time lady that cannot seem to find anything she needs for time travel. WHERE IS MY SONIC SCREWDRIVER?!" She then looked out the window at some old telephone booth and she smiled her sly smile.

"I know that look all too well. Haven't seen it in ten years but it usually means trouble. Before we go time traveling or travel the entire universe we need a plan in case we do run into the Doctor too early. Or if something bad is happening. We just need to be more prepared." When I looked up she was gone and so was her dog. She never listens to me no matter what the situation. She thinks she knows it all. I looked out the window and noticed that the telephone box looked like the Doctor's tardis only red and not a police box. She always was a fan of the Doctor's not to mention that she looked up to the time lord. Willow was removing all of the rubbage surrounding her tardis. I grabbed her pack and some of Berny's toys and left her flat.

Meeting her at her tardis entrance doorway she was jumping up and down with much excitement. I was glad to see her smile again but she needed some perspective. We have to be prepared for anything and everything. Willow was never good at the planning ahead, she always plans as the moment strikes her.

"Willow, we need to plan ahead before we take off." I say handing her the pack and Berny's toys. She tosses them into her tardis, takes a deep sigh, and faces me with her hands on her hips. Since she has long, black hair that goes to her hips and now bangs her annoyed stare reminds me of nothing but those creepy girls in the horror movies. The only difference between them I guess is that she is still adorable at the same time.

"I know that Reece… That's why I packed somewhat." She rolled her eyes and started to head into her tardis only to be stopped by me grabbing her wrist.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You have a job, you have to pay rent for your flat. I have a job that if I miss even one day of duty that I get in serious trouble with the law here on earth. Whether the lives we have here suck or not we cannot just disappear and never return. Not to mention you have to prepared if you meet the Doctor earlier than planned. Not to mention you do not know where the tardis will take us. You have a history of not landing where you say you are going to land. There are many things that we have to weigh." When I let go of her wrist she put her hair in a high ponytail and closed the door of her tardis. She was mad but she had that look that she knew I was right.

"My rent collector, she collected rent already for this month and on my way down here I paid her for a couple of months. I texted my boss telling her that I was going traveling but I didn't know when I would be back so she said to text her when I am back. As for the Doctor, all I have to do is act like I have no idea who he is and act like a normal human being. Surely after ten years I can at least do that. Plus, with the shop, I am only a part time worker. That's not my original job but that has no more jobs so I am not too worried. If you are getting in trouble with the law because your gone I will cover that problem if and when it arises. Don't ask how, just trust me would ya?" I hate it when she has an answer for everything, but I cannot help but worry about when she faces the Doctor again. I was there for her after he said those awful words to her.

I was the one who has been protecting her throughout this life and during the war when no one else would have the slightest bit of worry for her. Having the parents that she did, she was able to do whatever she pleased without them caring. Her life was hard and whenever she would reach out to anyone I was the one who was there. Meaning, I am the one who knows her the best and I know she will break down in tears, want to punch him, or have such an emotional overload that she'll just smile sadly, not saying a word. But, she has made up her mind, there is no way that I am going to be able to change it.

"Alright, but if something happens that I don't approve of we are turning around and coming straight back here. Got it?" Her face lit up and she nodded in agreement. She opened the door to her tardis allowing Berny and I in as well to look around. Her desktop had changed a bit since the war but that was a good thing I guess, although it was very black color wise. She closed the doors and went straight to the controls, pushed a few buttons, and pulled down on the lever having us take off very roughly. When we landed we were all laying on the floor laughing hysterically like it was the time of our lives.

"Sorry haven't done this in a while. Welcome to 1941 London. And I know I have that right." She then rolls to the left and picks up a sonic screwdriver. "There you are lovely. I love the new case, you are the Doctor's current case as well, huh." She gets up and goes down this stair case and hands me up male clothes of this time period. Of course, I am a London soldier and she is just a normal girl. We finally come out of the tardis and she leaves Berny inside since it is literally World War 2 out here. We see bombs going off and then we see this beam of light shining.

"Willow, what's that?" I ask pointing up at a war balloon. Willow's eyes lit up with excitement.

"That is a teleporter, or a form of one. Very martian like if you ask me. But there's not supposed to be that there, our first stop and we already have alien technology. I say we investigate, the light came from by Big Ben. Let's go!" She takes my hand and we run to Big Ben in the middle of an air raid. By time we get there all life has left the ship that was so well hidden, but we over heard of people talking of a fenced off hospital guarding a bomb that didn't go off. Of course Willow was excited. She grabbed my hand again and dragged me to that very area.

"Well we are here, you look the part but we don't have any insurance that you looking the part will get you into the 'bomb' site. I have no way of getting in but if you can get in Reece and, like, try to get some answers I can sneak in through the back way of the hospital. But, can you get in?" All I did was smirk and show her my psychic paper and walked over to the entrance. I got a good look at the "bomb" and it turns out to be a ambulance type ship. A type of war ship from the stars. I decided to go into the hospital to meet up with Willow where she was in a room where of course the Doctor, a blonde girl, and some captain looking fellow were all talking about the war ship. The Doctor was yelling, blaming the handsom one for the entire room of people with gas masks on.

"Willow! You have to get a look at the ambulance ship!" I said running out to her.

"Well, since you have seen it Reece that confirms what Captain Jack Harkness is saying. Are you sure you opened it and nothing was in the ship?" Willow asked turning to the handsom one, "Because if it was really empty then it cannot be the ship's complete fault. But the Doctor is correct in thinking that it does have to deal with it. Reece, back home, we were in war and had similar ambulance ships correct?" She turned to look at me along with everyone else. I just nodded my head yes taking her hand by instinct. She looked back at the others with that know it all smirk on her face and the Doctor just stared at her in shock.

"Those had medicines and food but they also had something else in them. They were tiny and practically invisible. Their name is slipping my mind though. What were they called? Reece, do you…?" She stopped when she looked at me. I only saw her out of the corner of my eye. I was too busy staring down the Doctor who then looked at me along with her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's not polite to stare?" I so badly wanted to punch him in the face right then and there.

"Reece's parent's were killed in our war so he stayed in the system and we have been even closer ever since. The topic of parents irritates him so could we refrain from that topic. You guys do some more searching in here, I am going to get a look at that ambulance war ship." We were at the site for about an hour or two when the Doctor was being frantic trying to figure out what was in there along with a new member that we have no clue who she is. Captain Jack took the bomb that was destined to hit right at that spot with him into space where the Doctor figured out they were nano genes. The entire time Willow stared at the Doctor with a purely happy face.

We were about to leave hand in hand when Willow's sonic screwdriver fell out of my pocket and the Doctor picked it up and held it next to his own. He yelled at us asking us who we were but all Willow could do was keep her head down and stay silent. After being yelled at for a half an hour tears silently started flowing down her cheeks and onto the ground. Rose tried to get the Doctor to calm down while I snatched Willow's sonic screwdriver from the Doctor.

"Doctor, that is enough. Can't you see she cannot tell you who she is yet? Instead at yelling at us you should be going to save your captain friend before that bomb blows up his ship with him along with it. Do as I tell you, for once Doctor just please be the one to shut up and deal with us on another day. I am sure you will run into us again. Good day Doctor, take care of your companion. Willow, it's time to go."

As we were leaving the Doctor yelled at us saying, "I'll leave it be for now, but I will know who you two are and why you know so much about the things that you do. If you plan something evil I will stop you. I will find you two and figure you out."


End file.
